Pokemon Adventures: The Valent Saga
by Great Angemon
Summary: Valent is attempting to get through the Johto League. On his journey with him is his Chikorita. But what happens when Team Rocket continually tries to steal Pokemon from Valent. Valent will do his best to make sure they don't get away with their scheme's, and still try to get all of the Johto gym badges to enter the League. O.C. and Chikorita are the main characters.
1. First Encounter!

First Encounter!

By GreatAngemon

**A/N: Valent and Chikorita are the main characters, but there will be other Pokemon added later in the story that will be used frequently.**

* * *

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip," Valent said, pointing at the wild Wooper. Chikorita released the vines from the buds on her neck, and started whipping them at the Wooper.

"Woo…" Wooper said, falling backwards.

"Poké Ball, go!" Valent threw the red and white ball at the small Pokémon. It tapped Wooper on the head, and then opened. Wooper disappeared in a flash of white light, and Valent saw the Poké Ball sitting on the ground.

"I caught a Wooper," Valent screamed happily, picking up the Poké ball. He tucked it onto his belt, and then turned to Chikorita. "It's thanks to you, Chikorita," he said, picking her up. She happily nuzzled into his neck, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it too," Valent laughed. He pulled Chikorita's Poké Ball off of his belt and said, "Return." Chikorita disappeared in a beam of red light. "Now we just have to get to the Pokémon Center."

He started walking through the forest. As he approached the Pokémon Center, Chikorita popped out of her Poké Ball. She shook her head, and then looked up at Valent happily.

"You don't like being in your Poké Ball, do you?" Valent asked, picking her up. She nuzzled his face affectionately. Valent laughed, and put her up on his shoulder. "Well, let's hurry up to the Pokémon Center."

Valent started running in the direction of the Pokémon Center, and soon reached the door. He tried to push it open, but it wouldn't move. "What's going on?" he wondered out loud.

"Chika," Chikorita said, pointing with her leaf at a sign on the door.

Valent started reading it out loud. "Do to an unfortunate accident with a Vileplume, the Pokémon Center will be closed until further notice, so as to clean away any traces of toxic attacks."

"That's weird," Valent said, looking inside through the glass. "I don't see anything, or anybody. You'd think that there'd be people in there if they needed to clean it up, wouldn't you?"

Chikorita nodded. "Chika," she said, leaping off of Valent's shoulder. She moved the leaf on her head in front of her, and then managed to lodge it in between the doors. She started wiggling it, and soon the doors moved apart enough for the two of them to get in.

"What would I do without you?" Valent asked, picking Chikorita up. "I don't smell anything like PoisonPowder or StunSpore, do you?"

Chikorita shook her head. She started sniffing the air, and then jumped out of Valent's arms. "Chika," she said, running into the back room. Valent followed her.

"Prepare for trouble," a feminine voice rang out, echoing through the hospital.

"And make it double," a man's voice followed.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," the woman's voice said, and she jumped out of the shadows. She was wearing a white mini-skirt with a matching top, which was emblazoned with a large red R.

"James," the man said before jumping to join his friend. He had sort purple hair, and was wearing a pair of white pants with a matching shirt, also emblazoned with the red R.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right," a Meowth said, jumping down from the ceiling and landing on its back two paws.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Valent asked Chikorita, who was staring blankly at the trio.

Chikorita shook her head. She bared her teeth and growled slightly. "Chika!"

"Quick question," Valent said, picking up his Chikorita. "Who are you three?"

Team Rocket fell over themselves. "You have the nerve to ask us who we are?!" Jessie exclaimed angrily, jumping up and standing on top of Meowth's and James' heads.

"Um, yes," Valent said, looking at Chikorita in confusion. She just stared up into his face blankly.

"We're da most terrifying band of Pokémon tieves in da world," the Meowth said, jumping up as well.

"Amb we'rd nod goig to stob till we ged de Bokémon in dis Center," James said, his voice muffled, as Jessie and Meowth were using his head to stand on.

"Is he okay?" Valent asked, looking at James' prone figure.

"Are you listening to us?!" Jessie screamed, stomping her foot down. "We're here to steal all the Pokémon in this Pokémon Center!"

"Oh, yeah, I heard that," Valent said. "I'm not going to let you do that, though, so it's no big deal."

"What do you mean you're not going to let us do it?" James asked, standing up and rubbing his head.

"I mean you aren't going to steal the Pokémon from this Pokémon Center," Valent said, setting Chikorita down, "Because Chikorita and I aren't going to let you."

"Well, you aren't going to be able to stop us," Jessie said, pulling a Poké Ball off of her belt. "Go Arbok!"

"Go Weezing!" James said, throwing his Poké Ball as well.

After a flash of white light, there were two Pokémon. One was a giant snake, with strange markings on its chest. The other was what seemed to be a dual headed ball, with spikes protruding from its body.

"Charbokka," the Arbok said, spitting and hissing.

"Weezing, wheez," Weezing said dully.

"Weezing, Sludge," James said, pointing at Chikorita.

"Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Jessie shouted. Arbok opened its mouth and shot out needles of poison. Weezing opened its mouth and shot out a stream of black sludge.

"Chikorita, use your leaf like a fan," Valent said. Chikorita moved its leaf in front of itself and started spinning it. The sludge and poison needles were reflected back at Arbok and Weezing, who flew backward and crashed into Jessie and James.

"If you want tings done right, you've got to do dem yourself," Meowth said, leaping forward. "Scratch attack!" he screamed, diving toward Chikorita, claws outstretched.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf," Valent commanded. Chikorita flicked its leaf, and two razor sharp leaves flew towards Meowth.

"Meooooowowowowth," Meowth screamed, flying backwards and landing on top of James' head.

"Now use Vine Whip," Valent said. Vines shot out of the buds on Chikorita's neck, and then they stretched toward Team Rocket.

The vines started whipping them, and they flew through the ceiling. "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaain!" they shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

"Good job Chikorita," Valent said, kneeling down. She jumped into his arms and started nuzzling into his face. "Yeah, I said you did good," Valent laughed. He stood up, Chikorita in his arms, and said, "Now, let's find Nurse Joy."

They wandered through the Pokémon Center, until they heard a muffled cry from a closet. Valent opened the door, and saw Nurse Joy and Chansey tied up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Valent asked, pulling a few cotton swabs out of her mouth.

"Yes, thank you," Joy said, waiting for Valent to get the ropes off of her. "I'll be fine. But is Chancey okay?"

"Hold still and I'll get the ropes off of the both of you," Valent said. He pulled a knife out of his bag and started cutting the ropes around Nurse Joy. A moment later he started cutting the ropes off of Chancey.

"Thank you so much," Nurse Joy said, bowing slightly. "If you hadn't been here then Team Rocket would have stolen all of the Pokémon in my care."

"It's no problem," Valent said, picking up Chikorita. "I actually came here looking to have my Pokémon fixed up."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you with that," Joy said. "Just give me your Poké Ball's and I'll have the Pokémon felling as good as new in no time."

Valent returned Chikorita to her Poké Ball and handed her all of his Pokémon. Sitting down at one of the P.C.'s, he punched a number into the phone port.

"Ah, hello Valent," Professor Elm said, answering his phone. "How are you doing? Is Chikorita behaving well for you?"

"Hello professor," Valent said. "I'm doing fine, and Chikorita's behaving excellently. She's a very affectionate Pokémon."

"Yes she is," Elm said. "I noticed the moment she saw you that she was rather drawn to you."

"Professor, I have a very important question," Valet said as soon as Elm finished. "Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket?" the professor asked distractedly. "Um, I've heard of them, but I don't know very much about them. If you'd like, I could get into contact with Professor Oak in Kanto. He knows all about them."

"Thanks professor," Valent said, nodding. "I still have my Pokégear with me, so you can get to me through that."

"Right," Elm said, clearly not listening. "I'll talk to you later, um… Victor…" He hung up the phone, and Valent sighed.

"That guy," he sighed, putting the receiver down. "He never pays attention to anything for longer than he absolutely needs to. He even messes up people's names if he gets distracted."

"Valent, your Pokémon are ready," Nurse Joy said, and Valent walked over to her. "Here you go." She handed him a tray with his Poké Balls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Valent said, taking the tray. He started putting the Poké Balls on his belt, but the last one shook slightly before he could grab it. Chikorita popped out of her Poké Ball and started rubbing up against Valent's leg.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too," Valent said, picking Chikorita up. "We should get going soon, but do you mind if we sleep here for the night Nurse Joy?"

"Of course not," Nurse Joy said, smiling. "There are a bunch of rooms just through that hallway."

"Thanks," Valent said, walking away.

**The Next Day**

"Bye Nurse Joy," Valent called, waving behind him as he walked away from the Pokémon Center. "Bye Chancey."

"Good-bye Valent," Nurse Joy called. "Good luck on your journey."

"Chancey, chancey," Chancey called.

"Chika," Chikorita said, popping out of her Poké Ball and jumping onto Valent's shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree," Valent said. "This is going to be a great journey, and it'll be all the better having you with me."

"Chika," Chikorita said, nuzzling against Valent's face.


	2. Buggin' Out!

Buggin' out!

By GreatAngemon

"Hey, wanna battle?" a kid with red hair and a t-shirt on asked, putting one hand on a Poké Ball.

"I would," Valent said, pushing the kid out of the way, "But I can't right now. I need to get to a Pokémon Center." He was holding Chikorita in his arms, and was walking very hurriedly.

"What happened?" the kid asked, following Valent.

"Chikorita was fighting a Beedrill," Valent said, "And it used Poison Sting attack."

"Oh, well I can help you then," the kid said. He put a hand on Valent's shoulder, and Valent stopped walking. The kid pulled a small spray bottle out of his backpack. "Where did she get hit?"

Valent pointed at a slightly irritated spot on Chikorita's side. The kid pulled the lever on the bottle, and a slightly yellowish liquid sprayed out. Chikorita jumped up, looking refreshed.

"Thank you," Valent said, picking Chikorita up and hugging her. She nuzzled into his face.

"It's no problem," the kid said. "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack the bug catcher."

"I'm Valent," Valent said, shaking Jack's hand. "And this is Chikorita," he added after Chikorita bit his hand.

"She's a cutie," Jack said. "And so is my best friend," he added, pulling a Poké ball off of his belt and throwing it into the air. "Go, Venonat!"

After a flash of white light there was a small, purple Pokémon with big red eyes standing in front of Valent. "Veno-nat, veno-nat," it said, bouncing on the balls of its feet.

"Oh, cool," Valent said, looking interested. "What's that?" He pulled a small red, box-like device out of his pocket.

"Venonat," the Pokédex said in a mechanical tone, "The Insect Pokémon. Its eyes are highly developed, allowing it to see in the dark, and at great distances."

"Yeah, Venonat is awesome," jack said, putting his hand on top of Venonat's head. "He's one of the reasons I've caught so many Pokémon."

"What's the other reason?" Valent asked.

"I'm a totally awesome trainer," Jack said. "You want to see?"

"Yeah," Valent said, grinning. "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you saved Chikorita."

"I wouldn't have it way other way," Jack replied. "Three on three good for you?"

"That's just great," Valent said. He pulled a Poké Ball off of his belt, and threw it. "Go Sentret!"

After a flash of white light, a small brown Pokémon was standing there on its tail. It had a large body, and seemed to be flexing the muscles on its arms. It had long ears, and on its stomach was a white circle.

"Go, Kakuna," Jack shouted, throwing a Poké Ball as well. A yellow cocoon looking Pokémon was standing in front of them.

"Kaku," it said.

"Woah," Valent said. "That's cool, isn't it Sentret?"

"Sentret," it said. Sentret jumped out onto the field in front of Kakuna.

"Sentret, use tackle," Valent said. Sentret ran toward Kakuna.

"Kakuna, Harden!" Jack shouted. Sentret threw its body at the cocoon Pokémon. She was thrown backwards, and landed on her face.

"Sentret, are you okay?" Valent asked, and Sentret jumped back up. "Cool." He stared across the field at the Kakuna was, and said, "Distract it with a Tail Whip, and then use Fury Swipes."

Sentret walked up to Kakuna, and turned around. She started whipping her tail violently in front of Kakuna's face. As soon as she saw Kakuna's eyes following her tail, she turned around and started scratching it.

Kakuna fell backward, and Jack returned it to its Poké Ball. "That was a pretty good idea," he said, smiling darkly. "But you won't get this Pokémon as easily." He nodded at Venonat, who jumped onto the field.

"Veno-nat," it said in its high pitched voice.

"Use Confusion," Jack commanded. Venonat looked at Sentret, and a blue haze started forming around its body.

The same haze started forming on Sentret, and she flew backwards into Valent's chest. "Are you okay?" Valent asked.

"Sentret," she said weakly. Valent returned her to her Poké Ball. "Now it's your turn, Pidgey."

He threw another Poké Ball, and the small bird Pokémon appeared, flapping its wings. It landed and started preening its wings.

"Venonat, Confusion," Jack said.

The blue haze appeared around Venonat again, but before it could do anything else, Valent said, "Pidgey, use Quick Attack."

Pidgey jumped into the air and flew straight at Venonat. Venonat fell backwards and started rolling. It stood up, and Jack said, "Nice, Venonat. Now use Disable."

Venonat's eyes shined yellow, and Pidgey dropped a few inches in the air. "Great, now use Tackle."

"Pidgey, use Tackle," Valent said. The Pokémon collided in mid-air, and they both fell backwards. Valent recalled Pidgey to its Poké Ball, and said, Great job Pidgey. Take a nice rest."

He turned to Jack. "You're a great trainer."

"So are you," Jack said, returning Venonat to its Poké Ball as well. "I know you won't be able t-"

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"Do those voices sound familiar?" Valent asked Chikorita, looking down at her.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"Not again," Valent said, picking Chikorita up. "What were they called again? Team Block it?"

"That's Team Rocket, you bratty little twerp!" Jessie screamed from the Meowth shaped hot-air balloon.

"Whatever," Valent said. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf."

"Chika," Chikorita said, flicking the leaf on top of her head. Two razor sharp leaves shot off of that leaf, and they flew at the balloon.

"That won't work on this balloon, twoyp," the Meowth said. "We reinforced the balloon. No dinky Razor Leaf is going to pop it."

"Yeah," James sneered. "If you want to get us, you'll have to use a bird Pokémon."

"Why would you tell him that?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Oh, he doesn't have a bird Pokémon," James said, flipping his wrist casually. "You don't do you?"

"He might not, but I do," Jack said. He pulled a Poke Ball off of his belt, and threw it. "Go, Beedrill."

The large, yellow and black striped Pokémon was an impressive sight. Instead of hands or feet, on its front arms were two large and shiny stingers. "Wow," Valent said.

"You dimwit," Meowth said angrily to James, scratching his face.

"I'm sorry," James said, his voice raising an octave, and trying to cover his face with his arms.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle," Jack said. Beedrill started flapping its wings, and shot up into the air. It flew straight at the Meowth shaped balloon. It shot straight through one side of the balloon and out the other.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted, as the balloon flew into the sky.

"They were easily taken care of," Jack said as Beedrill landed in front of him. "Now, to finish our battle."

"Right," Valent said, setting Chikorita down. "Let's do this, Chikorita!"

"Chika!" Chikorita said, jumping onto the field.

"And I'm using Beedrill," Jack said. Beedrill landed in front of Chikorita, who cowered away slightly.

"Don't be afraid of it," Valent said. "It's not that scary."

"Chika…" Chikorita said, hiding its face under its leaf. She then flicked the leaf at Beedrill, and a pink substance floated towards it.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as Beedrill started swaying.

"That's Chikorita's Sweet Scent," Valent laughed. "Now Chikorita, use Tackle." Chikorita slammed her body into Beedrill, who fell backward.

"No," Jack said. He ran forward, and kneeled down next to Beedrill. "You did a great job Beedrill. Return."

"That was a great battle," Valent said, walking up to Jack, and holding out his hand. Jack stood up and stuck his hand out to meet Valent's.

"Yeah," he said, shaking Valent's hand. "It was."

"Do you know where the nearest gym is?" Valent asked. "Chikorita and I are looking, but we haven't been able to find it."

"It's over in Violet city," Jack said. "We challenged Falkner, the gym leader, but he totally took us out in like ten seconds."

"He sounds strong," Valent said. He looked down at Chikorita. "We can handle him, can't we Chikorita?"

"Chika," Chikorita said fiercely.

"Yeah," Valent said. He laughed and picked up Chikorita, who nuzzled affectionately into his face.

"If you want, I can take you to the nearest Pokémon Center."

"Thanks." Valent looked down at Chikorita, and said, "I think we should catch a few Pokémon before we leave the forest though."

"There're tons of bug Pokémon around here," Jack said, looking excited. "I'll try my luck at capturing some too."

After a few hours, Jack and Valent walked into the Pokémon Center. "Thanks for helping us get here," Valent said. "We would have been wandering in that forest for hours."

"It's no problem," Jack said. "We were headed this way anyway"

"You going to Violet City too?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "We're going to challenge the gym."

"Well, good luck," Valent said, handing his Poké Balls to Nurse Joy.

"We're leaving right now," Jack said. "Just as soon as I get my Pokémon back."

"We'll stay here the night," Valent said. "How about you give me your Pokégear number, and then we can talk sometimes."

"Cool." Jack handed Valent his Pokégear, and they registered each other's numbers.

"I'll see you," jack said, taking his Poké Balls back.

"Yeah," Valent said. He turned to Nurse Joy. "Do you have a bed that I could sleep in for the night?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said, handing Valent his Poké Balls. "Right through that door there."

"Thank you," Valent said. He walked over to a P.C. and pulled the phone receiver off. Punching in a number, he waited while it rang.

"Hello," Professor Elm said, looking at Valent through the screen.

"Hi professor."

"Oh, hello Valent. Can I assume that you're almost to a gym, then?"

"Yeah," Valent said, as one of his Poké Balls wiggled, and Chikorita popped out onto the floor. "We're at a Pokémon Center."

"Oh, good," said Elm distractedly. "I called Oak yesterday, and he said that he'd be in contact with you soon."

"Oh, good," Valent said, picking up Chikorita. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, not at all." He looked at the screen. "Oh, hello Chikorita. How're you doing?"

"Chika," Chikorita said, nuzzling into Valent's chest.

"I have a favor to ask of you Valent," Elm said. "You must be near Mr. Pokémon's house. Can you stop by? He said that he found something interesting."

"Sure professor." Valent looked at his watch. "I'll talk to you later, professor."

"Good-bye, Valent," the professor said. Valent hung up the phone and walked to his room.

"Chika," Chikorita said as she jumped onto the bed.

"Goodnight Chikorita," Valent said, taking off his belt and lying down next to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Chika," Chikorita said, cuddling into him as she fell asleep.

If you want me to include an O.C. in my story, PM me to tell me about them.

Also, tell me what Pokémon you want to be in my team.

Review please.


	3. Challenge of a LifetimeI

Challenge of a Lifetime

By GreatAngemon

"Wow, this is a big city," Valent murmured, picking Chikorita up and putting her on his shoulder.

"Chika," Chikorita agreed, looking around in awe.

"I can't believe how big it is here." Valent looked up at one particularly tall building. "Do you think that there's a hotel anywhere?"

"Chika," Chikorita said, moving to sit on top of Valent's head.

"You're looking for a hotel?"a voice said from behind Valent. Valent whipped around, and saw the young man who was talking.

He was wearing a kimono, but it didn't have sleeves. Instead he had on a button up t-shirt. He had a piece of white cloth tied around his waist as a belt.

The most shocking feature of him was his hair. It was a shockingly dark blue, and it was swept in a style that covered his right eye. "You said you're looking for a hotel, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Valent said. "You don't know where we can find one, do you?"

"Of course I do," the young man said. "Follow me." He led them into a nearby building and into the elevator. Pushing the roof button, he asked, "This is your first time to Violet City, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Valent said sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, anyone who's been here before knows where it is," the man replied. "I'm a sort of… welcoming committee."

"Well, is the hotel on the roof here?" Valent asked, confused.

"No. But I'm taking you the shortest way to the hotel." The doors opened, and Valent and the young man stepped outside. "Over here," he said. He walked over to a hang glider that was sitting on the ground.

"What are we doing with this?" Valent asked.

"Going to the hotel," the young man replied. He picked the glider up and said, "Hop on." Valent looked apprehensive, but walked to the hang glider, right next to the man.

"Good, now hold on," was all that Valent heard, before the man had started running, and they were jumping off of the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Violet City. "Don't worry, I do this every day," the man said, seeing Valent's look of fear.

"How often do you have another person's weight to drag around?" Valent asked.

"Every couple of days one of the city kids wants to go with me," he replied, shrugging. "Right over there," he said, pointing at another tall building. "We have a few minutes, so enjoy the view."

Valent looked around. The man had a point, the view was nice. From the ground, everything looked tall and modern, but from the air he could see that only about a quarter of them were skyscrapers. The rest were regular buildings, like the ones from New Bark Town.

"This is nice," Valent conceded. "I was always told that Violet City is really into the modern look, but it really isn't, is it?"

"It is, but it isn't, the young man said. "You see how the skyscrapers are spread out through the city?" Valent nodded. "They did that so it would look more modern. Spreading them out keeps room for the rustic look, but also keeps the modern look, catering to both tastes."

"That's cool," Valent said. They glided aver a few more roofs, until the man pointed the nose of the glider at the roof of one of the buildings.

They landed, and the man said, "Well, here we are. The Violet Hotel."

He led Valent through the elevator doors, and pushed the ground floor button. "Welcome to the Violet Hotel," a young woman said.

"Can I help you?" another woman at a desk asked, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, I'd like to check in," Valent said. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"Yes, we do have the Pidgeot Suite available," she said. "It's on the top floor, so you get a good view of the flying Pokémon."

"How much does that cost?"

"It's usually $200,000," she said, "But we're having a special. If you have a Poké dex you get it half price."

"That's a good price," Valent said, pulling his Pokédex out of his pocket. He handed it to her, and she placed it in a slot on the computer tower.

The Pokédex slid in, and she said, "Valent, of New bark Town?"

"Yes," Valent replied.

"I'm legally obligated to ask you which Pokémon you have with you at the moment."

"Um, I have Chikorita," he said, just as Chikorita popped out of her Poké Ball. "Yes, I already said you," Valent laughed, picking her up. "And I also have Pidgey and Sentret."

"Thank you," the woman said, typing a few more things into her computer. "Alright, you're all set to go."

Valent took back his Pokédex, and turned to the young man. "Thanks for the help," he said. "I would have been looking forever if you hadn't helped me."

"It's one of my responsibilities as the Gym Leader of Violet City."

Valent froze, looking at the man. "You're the Gym Leader?"

"Yes," he said. "My name is Falkner."

"Falkner," Valent murmured, looking at him. "That's what Jack told me." He looked Falkner up and down and said, "Well, I challenge you to a Gym battle."

Falkner laughed. "You think you can beat me, kid?" he asked, and Valent nodded. "Well, as the Violet City Gym Leader, I accept your challenge." Valent grinned, but Falkner continued, "But I can't do it right now."

"Why not?" Valent asked.

"I have some stuff I need to do today. We can have our match tomorrow at nine," Falkner said. He pushed the elevator button, and waited for the doors to open.

They stepped into the elevator together, and they each pushed a button, Falkner the roof and Valent the top floor. When he stepped out, he said, "I can't wait for our match tomorrow, Falkner.

"Yes, I look forward to it as well." The doors slid closed, and Valent walked away.

He opened the door to his room, and threw his bag on one of the chairs. Flopping onto the bed, he said to Chikorita, "This is going to be a tough match. You're not very good with Flying-types."

"Chika," she said fiercely, jumping up.

"I know you'll try your hardest, but I don't know if that'll be enough," Valent said thoughtfully, sitting up. He stood and moved to the P.C. that was sitting on the desk in the corner.

Punching in the professor's number, he saw the screen flicker to life, and then the Professor Elm walk into view. "Hello Professor," Valent said. "What is that?"

"Oh, hello Valent," Elm said, setting down what he was working on. "It's nothing of any importance, just a bit of a, uh, side project, if you will."

"Okay," Valent said. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in Violet City."

"Oh, very good," Elm replied. "Have you battled Falkner yet?"

"No, not yet," Valent answered. "He said that he couldn't today, but we have a match set for tomorrow morning."

"Very well," Elm said. "You might want to call your mother. She's been very worried about you, ever since you left."

"I'll do that Professor," Valent said. He hung up the phone, and then dialed his home's number. His mother answered.

"Hi mom," Valent said tensely.

"Hello Valent," his mom replied. "Professor Elm said you'd be calling. So, how is your journey? Is it living up to your expectations?"

"Yes," Valent replied. "Chikorita and I are having a lot of fun, and we're making a lot of new friends." For the merest instant, he saw his mother's expression soften.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she said. "If you beat Falkner, the next gym you'll want to head to is in Azalea Town."

"Thanks." Valent looked at his watch, and then said, "Well, I'd better get going, mom. I'll talk you later."

"Goodbye," she said, "And be careful." Valent hung up the phone, and turned back to Chikorita.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep, shouldn't we?"

"Chika," Chikorita replied, jumping onto the bed.

Valent lay down, and flipped off the light. He started snoring lightly, and Chikorita cuddled up to him, making a sort of purring noise.

**The Next Day**

"Chikorita, let's get going. We need to be to the gym in fifteen minutes," Valent said. He picked up Chikorita and hurried out the door.

They ran to the elevators, and Valent pushed the button. The doors slid open and he stepped in. As the elevator started going down, Valent breathed a deep sigh.

"This is it," he said, looking down at Chikorita, "Our first Gym battle. Do you think we're ready?"

"Chika," Chikorita said, nodding.

"Well, let's do it," Valent said. The doors slid open, and they ran out through the lobby. Valent blew past the Pokémon center, and then backtracked immediately. "Better get you guys checked out real quick," he said, dashing inside. At the counter, talking to Nurse Joy, he saw Falkner.

"Falkner?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Valent," Falkner replied. "I'm here asking if anyone knows about the Gym break in last night."

"There was a break in at the Gym?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to worry about it," Falkner said. "If you'd like, I'll wait here with you while your Pokémon are healed, and then we can go back to the Gym together."

Valent returned Chikorita to her Poké Ball and handed then to Nurse Joy. After a few minutes she handed them back and said, "Good luck in your Gym battle."

"Thank you very much," Valent said. He put his Poké Balls back on his belt, and then he and Falkner walked out.

As they walked, Valent thought about the upcoming Gym battle. They walked through the doors to the Gym, and Falkner said, "Are you ready for this match?"

"I'm always ready," Valent said, pulling a Poké Ball off of his belt.

"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle," the referee said.

"Prepare for trouble!" a feminine voice said, and Valent looked around. The voice was coming from every corner of the room.

"And make it double!" a man's voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

All three of them jumped down from the rafters, and then stood up, smiling evilly.

"Oh no, not again," Valent said. "What do you three want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Meowth asked. "We want your Pokémon."

"And we've got the perfect plan, too," Jessie said.

And there it is, finally. The next installment in the Valent Saga.

So, tell me. How do you think Valent should get his Badge? Conventionally or not?

Review and tell me.


	4. Fight or Flight!

Fight or Flight!

By GreatAngemon

"What's that plan?" Valent asked. Chikorita was standing right next to him, her teeth bared.

"We've got this super powerful, high intensity Poké sucker," the Meowth said, pointing to a machine in a corner of the gym. "We stashed this little beauty here when we broke in last night."

"That was you?" Falkner asked.

"Yeah, it was," James said. "We broke in, and now we're going to steal all of your Pokémon."

"You can't steal them if we don't let them out," Valent said, picking up Chikorita and covering her with his arms.

"Wrong again, twerp," the Meowth laughed. He pulled a small remote off of Jessie's belt and said, "This is the remote to a machine that will deactivate all of your Poké Balls."

He pushed the button and all of Valent's and Falkner's Pokémon appeared from their Poké Balls. "Pidgey," Falkner's Pidgey cooed, hopping up and down.

"Sent," Valent's Sentret said, curling up and laying down.

"Power sucker, on," Meowth said, pushing another button on the remote, and the vacuum started sucking all of the air in the building. Falkner's Pokémon started flying, trying to get away, but they were sucked into the machine.

Valent picked up Sentret and Pidgey, and he and Falkner started running towards the exit. As soon as they got through the doors, Falkner turned back. "They have my Pokémon," he said angrily. He tried to go back in, but Valent held him back.

"If you go in they'll just suck you in with that machine too," Valent said reasonably. "Let me and Chikorita go in. You stay here."

Falkner looked as though he would like to argue, but he nodded. "Be careful," he said, and it was Valent's turn to nod.

Valent ran back into the Gym and found that Team Rocket had turned off the vacuum. "We nabbed ourselves some pretty nice birds here," Jessie said. "But it would have been nice if we'd gotten those other three."

"Those three weren't worth getting," James said. "None of them had evolved yet. Most of these ones are in their final evolutionary stage."

Jessie and Meowth stared at him. "When did you get so smart?" Meowth asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"And there it goes," Jessie said. She turned back to the Pokémon and said, "We got a Pidgeot, a Dodrio, a Hoot-hoot and a Pidgey."

"Pidgotoooo," Pidgeot said, ruffling its feathers.

Valent sneaked up behind them until he could see that all of the Pokémon had been let out of the vacuum and were standing there, unharmed.

'I've got to come up with a plan,' he thought to himself. And then it came to him. He hurried out of the building and picked up Sentret.

"Did you get my Pokémon back?" Falkner asked, but Valent shook his head.

"I have a plan, but it'll take a minute, so be patient."

He walked back inside and kneeled down so that he could whisper to Sentret and Chikorita. Standing up a minute later, Sentret ran off to a corner of the Gym, and Valent and Chikorita ran to the other.

"Get ready," Valent said. Then he heard a noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I don't know," Meowth said. "Let's go check it out." The two of them walked away and left Jessie standing there guarding the Pokémon. Valent saw Sentret running away from her corner. A moment later, the same noise was heard from a different corer.

"Those two can't do anything right," Jessie muttered, walking towards where Sentret was.

"Now's our chance." Chikorita used Vine Whip and picked up Falkner's Pidgey and Hoot-hoot, while Valent started ushering the Dodrio and Pidgeot towards the door.

"Whadya think you're doing with our loot?"the Meowth asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm giving them back to Falkner," Valent said, and he started running. The Dodrio started running as well, and it picked Valent up by the collar.

They were all moving as fast as they could, Dodrio running with Valent on its back, and Pidgeot flying, apparently with Pidgey, Hoothoot and Chikorita on its back.

They broke through the doors, and stopped just short of running into Falkner and Officer Jenny. "Officer," Valent panted, "They're inside."

"The Team Rocket group Falkner was just telling me about?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, they're chasing us," Valent said, still gasping for air. As soon as he stopped talking, the roof of the Gym collapsed and the head of a Meowth started rising up. It got out of the Gym, and Valent saw that it was a hot air balloon.

"We'll still get your Pokémon," James sneered. As he said that, Falkner and Valent's Pidgeys both flew up to them, and simultaneously pecked the balloon, popping it.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they screamed as the balloon soared out of sight.

"They never learn," Valent said. He turned back to Falkner. "Looks like you found out who broke into your Gym."

"Yes, and I found a trainer worthy of the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Valent. "Here you go, the Zephyr Badge."

"But I didn't beat you in a Gym battle," Valent said.

"No, but you did keep Team Rocket from stealing all of my Pokémon. If that doesn't merit a Gym Badge, nothing does, so it's yours."

"Thank you," Valent said, taking the small piece of metal from Falkner. "I have a question." He looked down at his Pokémon. "If Team Rocket disabled our Poké Balls, how will we return our Pokémon to them?"

"I think they'll work now," Officer Jenny said. "There's no way to permanently disable a Poké Ball except to break it in half or break the opening mechanism."

"Let's try it," Falkner said. He pulled one of his Poké Balls off of his belt and said, "Dodrio, return." A beam of red light shot towards Dodrio from the capsule, and then Dodrio was gone.

"Well, they seem to work," Valent said, returning his Sentret and Pidgey to their respective Poké Balls. "Falkner, it was nice to meet you. Chikorita and I are going to go back to our hotel now though."

"Alright," Falkner said. "I'll go see what can be done about my Gym." He held his hand out, and Valent took it, surprised. They shook hands, and then walked away from each other.

Valent walked back to the hotel, Chikorita on his shoulder, until he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled his Pokégear out, and saw an unknown number. He pushed the talk button, and tentatively said, "Hello?"

"Is this Valent," a deep voice said.

"Yes," Valent replied. "Who is this?"

"My name is Oak," the voice said. "My friend Elm said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, right," Valent said."I was wondering what you know about Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket," Oak said. "I didn't know they were causing trouble again. They haven't been around since I last saw Ash…"

"So they're not really that big of a deal?"

"No, I don't think so." Oak looked pensive for a moment, then said, "But enough about that. Elm said he gave you one of my Pokédex's."

"Yes sir," Valent replied.

"Good. I've got a favor to ask you. Could you show it to me?"

"Um… how?"

"Oh, I should have told you, of course, I'm in Azalea Town right now."

"Okay," Valent said. "Well, I'm on my way there anyway to fight the Gym Leader, so I guess I can show it to you."

"Very good, very good," Oak murmured. "Well, I'll be here waiting. When you get here, ask about Kurt's house."

"Yes sir," Valent said. He switched off his Pokégear and said, "Chikorita, now we really need to get to Azalea Town."

"Chika," Chikorita said.

"Right," Valent said, "We need to get to Azalea Town, but we can go take a nap first. I'm tired too, after that Team Rocket debacle."

They walked into the hotel and towards the elevator. Pressing the up button, he looked around and saw a familiar face. "Lyra?"

The girl looked around, and then smiled. "Valent, oh, hi." She rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you either," Valent said as his best friend let go of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Professor Elm for a Pokémon too, remember?" she said, laughing. I decided to challenge the Violet Gym first. I arranged a match for today."

"I don't think you're getting that match," Valent said.

"Why not?"

"Because the Gym was pretty much destroyed earlier."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there. I was the one fighting Team Rocket," Valent explained.

"Wow," Lyra said. She looked at Chikorita and said, "Oh, hello Chikorita. How're you?"

"Chika," Chikorita said stiffly. She turned away from Lyra and nuzzled into Valent's neck.

"She doesn't take well to new people," Valent said, though it was a lie. Chikorita took well to people, usually, so Valent couldn't figure out why she didn't like Lyra.

"Oh," Lyra said disappointedly. She brightened up and said, "Do you remember which Pokémon I got from Professor Elm?"

"Wasn't it Cyndaquil?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling a Poké Ball out of her bag. She tossed it up in the air and a small, yellow and blue, mouse like Pokémon was standing there.

"Cyndaquil," it said, spreading its arms and yawning.

"Chika," Chikorita said, jumping off of Valent's shoulder in front of Cyndaquil. They started talking in Pokémon language.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Valent asked, and Lyra nodded.

"That sounds fun." She picked up Cyndaquil, and stepped into the elevator. Valent walked in after her, closely followed by Chikorita, who jumped onto his shoulder a moment later.

Valent pressed the button for the top floor, and said, "So, how long have you been in town?"

"Oh, I got here about two hours ago," Lyra replied. "It took me a while to find the hotel."

"I know what you mean," Valent said. "It's a good thing I got here yesterday. Falkner showed me the way here himself."

"Wow, that must have been cool," Lyra said in awe. "I wish I'd gotten here sooner."

"If you had you'd have just run into Team Rocket," Valent admitted. "It's probably better that you weren't here."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

They walked to Valent's door and walked inside.


	5. Tower of Terror!

Tower of Terror!

By GreatAngemon

"Lyra, I've got to go to the Pokémon Center," Valent said. He looked at the girl, who was sleeping on one of the chairs in his hotel room. "Oh, Lyra," he muttered, smiling.

Chikorita nudged Valent's leg, and they walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, Valent leaned down far enough that Chikorita could jump onto his back and rest on his shoulder. "Why don't you like Lyra?" Valent asked as he pressed the elevator button.

"Chika," Chikorita said, turning her nose up at the sound of Lyra's name.

"She's one of my best friends," Valent said, trying to persuade his Pokémon. "I think if you'd give her a chance, you'd like her."

"Chika," Chikorita said, in a tone that was clearly telling Valent to stop talking.

The elevator doors opened, and the two of them slipped in, even though it was packed full of other people. As Valent watched the number of the floor they were on change every few seconds, Chikorita started nudging his head.

"What?" he murmured, twisting and dropping Chikorita into his arms. "Do you see something?"

"Chika," she said, using her leaf to point at a man in a black jumpsuit. On the front was a large, red R.

"Is that Team Rocket?" Valent asked.

"Chika."

"Right," Valent said. He cleared his throat, and said, "Prepare for trouble," quietly enough that only the man would hear.

He jumped and turned, looking for the source of the noise. "Was that you, brat?" he hissed.

"Sorry, I was talking to Chikorita," Valent said easily. As the man looked away, he said to Chikorita, "How can we trick him into going to the police station?"

"Chika."

"I don't know either," Valent whispered. Just then, the elevator made a dinging noise, and the doors slid open at the ground level.

"We can't let him get away," Valent mumbled. He started following the man in black, and they walked out of the building and towards a tower that looked ancient. It wasn't one of the skyscrapers tough, it was made of wood, and it wasn't nearly as tall.

"What's that?" Valent asked, but Chikorita shook her head. They followed the man inside, and they saw several men in robes standing there.

"This looks like a cult," Valent muttered. He looked around, but he could no longer see the man he was pursuing. "We'd better tell Officer Jenny." He tried to leave, but three of the men in robes were blocking the door.

"Once you enter, you cannot leave," they said in unison. "You must beat all of us, and our master to gain freedom to and from the tower."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter, you cannot leave," they repeated. "You must beat all of us, and our master to gain freedom to and from the tower."

"So, if I want to leave, I have to beat everyone in this tower?" Valent asked inconfusion.

"That is correct," the man on the left of the door said. "If you wish to challenge a member of this tower, you must go to the next level."

"So I have to climb the ladder?"

"That is correct."

"Okay," Valent said. "Well have to do this then, huh Chikorita?"

"Chika," Chikorita said fiercely.

She jumped onto Valent's shoulder, and he started climbing the ladder. As they reached the net level, they saw more of the robed men standing, practicing martial arts. When they kicked, so did the Bellsprout that were in a line in front of them.

One of them noticed Valent, and said, "A challenger." He pointed, and everyone looked, and then started clambering to pull Valent up the ladder. As soon as he was able to stand, Valent pulled himself free of the monks.

"I'm here because I need to challenge you all," Valent said. "We need to get to the top of the tower to challenge your master."

"You will not succeed in besting us," one of the monks said. He stepped forward, drawing a Poké Ball from under his robes.

He threw the Poké Ball. A Bellsprout appeared and it started swaying. "Bellsprout," it said in its reedy voice.

"Go, Chikorita," Valent said. A minute later he was climbing the next ladder, having blazed through all of the monks with Chikorita.

The same thing happened on the next level, and on the next, until he reached the fourth floor. There he saw the Team Rocket member he had been tailing.

"Give me the Rainbow Wing!" he demanded, pushing an old man against the wall.

"I would never give the Rainbow Wing to a villain like you," the old man said, and Valent realized that it was the master of the monks.

"I was told that if I beat you I would get the Rainbow Wing," the Team Rocket man said.

"I do not know who told you that, but I would never give it to anyone but the pure of heart." The old man seemed to feel Valent's presence, and shook his head slightly.

"Well, if you won't help me, you need to be eliminated." The Team Rocket man pulled a Poké Ball off of his belt and tossed it up in the air.

"You may have beaten my pupils in martial arts," the master said, "But there is no finer trainer of Pokémon in this tower than I."

He tossed a Poké Ball as well, and his own Bellsprout was facing off against the Team Rocket grunt's Rattata.

A minute later, the old man and his Bellsprout were thrown backwards against a wall. "I have been bested," the master said. "But I will not give you my Rainbow Wing."

"Then I'll just get rid of you and take it for myself," the Team Rocket grunt said.

"No!"Valent shouted, jumping up and running in front of the old man. "If you want to get rid of him, you'll have to beat me in a Pokémon battle."

"Fine, what's another win under my belt?" the man said, gloatingly. "I'll take care of you, then the old guy."

"Chikorita, protect the master," Valent said, picking a Poké Ball off of his belt. "Go, Pidgey."

He threw the Poké Ball and then Pidgey was flapping its wings in front of them. "Go, Rattata," the Team Rocket man said. His Rattata jumped up and tried to bite Pidgey's feet.

"Pidgey, use gust," Valent said, and Pidgey started flapping its wings, creating a powerful wind that knocked Rattata into a wall.

"Now finish it with Peck." Pidgey flew higher into the air, and then dove down, pecking at Rattata.

"Return," the Team Rocket man said, and Rattata returned to its Poké Ball. "You've got skills kid," he said. "I'm going to give you some advice: stay out of the way of Team Rocket."

He ran away, leaving Valent alone with the master. "Are you alright?" Valent asked, kneeling down beside the old man.

"I will be fine," he replied. He stood up and continued, "Thank you, young man. And thank you too, Chikorita."

"Chika," Chikorita said, proudly twitching her leaf.

"What did he want?" Valent asked.

"He was after a treasure called the Rainbow Wing."

"What's a Rainbow Wing?"

"It is a special item that is supposed to call the legendary Pokémon of Ekruteak back to its resting place."

"What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"No one knows," the master said. "No one has been able to summon it. The legend says that only one pure of heart and carrying the Rainbow Wing will be able to summon it."

He looked at Valent and continued, "I want you to take it. You risked your life to protect an old man. If you cannot summon the creature, no one can."

Valent looked the old man in the eyes, and said, "Thank you, but I can't take your treasure."

"If you do not take it, those men will only come back. It is far safer in your hands."

He pulled a large feather out of his robes. It seemed to sparkle the colors of the rainbow. "I truly believe that you will be able to summon the beast of the tower. I was unable to do so, but I am asking you to make my wish come true."

"I will." Valent looked around, and said, "I was told that I couldn't leave until I beat everyone, including you, but your Pokémon aren't ready for another fight. Is it alright if I leave?"

"Of course." The master clapped his hands, and one panel of the wall behind him, opening a secret passage. "If you follow this, you will be led directly to the Pokémon Center."

"Thank you," Valent said, bowing to the master, picking Chikorita up, and running down the tunnel.

"Good-bye young man," the master said. As Valent ran, he noticed that he was travelling downwards slightly.

'This must be going down to the ground,' Valent thought. He soon felt the ground level, and slowed down. He noticed that a sliver of light near the floor, and it kept getting bigger.

He walked up to it, and felt a door knob. Turning it, he stepped through a secret door in the back of the Pokémon Center. "Can I help you?" a voice asked as Valent shut the door.

Valent turned around quickly to see Nurse Joy standing there. "Oh, hello Nurse Joy."

"May I ask you what you're doing here?" she asked as Chancey walked up behind her.

"Well, we were, uh… well, you see…" Valent stammered, until he heard someone say;

"There you are." He and Nurse Joy both looked to the front door, where Lyra was standing, hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You know this boy?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Is he in trouble?" Lyra asked, glaring at Valent as she walked inside.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said. "He's lurking in a restricted area of the Pokémon Center. Please tell me, what is your relationship with him?"

"He's my, uh, boyfriend," Lyra made up quickly. "He has a habit of wandering off."

"Boyfriend?" Nurse Joy and Valent said in unison.

"Chika?!" Chikorita said.

"Come along now Valent," Lyra said, walking up to him and taking his hand. She pulled him back to the front door, and said to Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused."

As soon as they were outside, Valent asked, "Boyfriend."

"I had to think of something quick," Lyra defended, looking uncomfortable.

"You couldn't have said friend, or brother or something," Valent asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I said the first thing that popped into my head," Lyra defended. "You get it, don't you Chikorita?"

"Chika," Chikorita said, flicking her leaf dismissively at Lyra.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel," Lyra said, sighing. They walked the next few blocks in silence, until they walked back into the hotel lobby.

"Oh no," Lyra said, smacking herself on the head. "I forgot to get a room. I was having too much fun with you."

"You can sleep in my room, its okay," Valent said.

"But you only have one bed," Lyra said blushing.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Valent said. He pushed the elevator button, and they stepped inside as soon as it arrived.

They walked into Valent's room after the elevator brought them to the top floor. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" Lyra asked.

"What kind of friend would I be if I made you sleep there?" Valent asked. He pushed Lyra backwards, and she tumbled onto the bed. "I'm fine sleeping on the couch, I promise."

Lyra smiled, as she stood up. "I've got to change into my pajamas. I'll be back out in a minute."

"'Kay," Valent said. He walked to the closet and pulled a blanket and pillow out. Walking back to the couch, he spread the blanket out as a sheet and laid the pillow down at one end.

"I'm ready for bed," Lyra said, walking out of the bathroom. She lay down in the bed, and Valent did the same on the couch.

"Good night," Valent said, pulling the cord on the lamp.

"Good night."


	6. See-Cune!

See-Cune!

By GreatAngemon

"Hello Professor," Valent said into the receiver of the phone.

"Good morning Valent," Elm said, putting down a clipboard he was looking at. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Valent said. "I was told that you'd called me about a place called the Ruins of Alph?"

"Oh, yes," Elm said. "Well, I have an acquaintance working there, and he said that he found a rather rare piece and he wants me to take a look at it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Elm admitted. "All he said was that he found something, and it was rare."

"Well, does this acquaintance have a name?"

"Yes. He goes by Mr. Pokémon."

"…"

"Is something the matter?"

"Mr. Pokémon?"

"Yes," Elm said. "He's a rather avid Pokémon fan, but doesn't have the energy to be a Pokémon trainer, so he settles for collecting rare and old Pokémon items."

"Like what?"

"Well, he has an ancient Poké Ball," Elm explained, "And some old dolls that resemble a Pikachu."

"He sounds like an interesting fellow," Valent said.

"Oh, yes, very interesting." Elm looked at his watch, and said, "Valent, I'm going to have to cut our talk short. I'm expecting a call from another professor, in another region."

"Okay," Valent said, "I'll talk to you later Professor."

"Good bye," Elm said.

Hanging up the phone, Valent turned around to se Lyra standing there. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Valent replied. "Have you heard of the Ruins of Alph?"

"Yeah," Lyra said, pulling a small book out of her bag. "They're a really old town, from an extinct civilization. It's also said to be the home of the Unown."

"The Unown are a myth," Valent said.

"Maybe," Lyra said, showing Valent a page in her guidebook, "But there are markings inside that seem to have eyes, so people think they represent Pokémon."

"Well, Elm asked me to go there," Valent said, "And pick up something an acquaintance of his found. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Lyra said. She turned around to see Chikorita sitting on the bed. "Looks like I'm sticking around for a little longer," she said happily.

"Chika," Chikorita said dismissively.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Lyra asked as Valent stood up.

He moved around to the bed and picked up Chikorita, who rubbed her head against his chest. "I don't know. She isn't usually this stubborn," Valent admitted. He rubbed Chikorita's leaf, and she made a happy squeaking noise.

"Well, let's get going," Lyra said disappointedly. They walked out, and as soon as the elevator hit the lobby, Valent stepped over to the front desk.

"I'd like to check out please," he said. He handed her his Pokédex, and she slid it into the reader on the computer tower.

"Valent, of New Bark Town?" she asked.

"Yes," Valent said.

"Which Pokémon do you have with you?"

"Do you really need to know that, if I'm checking out?" Valent asked.

"We need to be sure that you have the Pokémon with you now that you did when you checked in."

"I have Chikorita, Sentret and Pidgey," Valent said. She handed Valent his Pokédex back.

"Have a good day," she said.

"They have such a complicated process," Valent said as he and Lyra walked out of the building. "Well, do you know which way it is to the Ruins?"

"You'll want to go south from the Gym," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Falkner standing there.

"Falkner," Valent said, "You know the way?"

"Of course I do," Falkner said. "I go there to excavate with diggers once in a while. I can show you the way if you'd like."

"Thanks," Valent said. He turned to Lyra. "Lyra, this is Falkner. Falkner, this is my friend Lyra."

"Nice to meet you," Falkner said, shaking Lyra's hand. "Like Valent said, I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader."

"Hi," Lyra said shyly.

"Well, let's go," Falkner said, leading the way to the Gym. "I've got a quick think I need to do, and then we can leave."

"Okay," Valent said. They walked through the door to the Gym, and said, "How'd you get it cleaned up so fast?"

"With bird Pokémon, you can do anything," Falkner said, walking through a door. "I like it better this way," he said, and Valent could tell that he was referring to the fact that there was no ceiling now.

"Wow," Lyra said, looking around. "You did this?"

"No," Valent said, "It was Team Rocket that destroyed the roof."

"You ready to go?" Falkner asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Absolutely," Valent said. They walked out of the Gym, and started moving south. "So, what are your plans for the Gym now?"

"Well, I want to get it renovated," Falkner said. "I'm planning on putting a thin net up where the ceiling was, so that we can see the sky when we train."

"That sounds cool," Valent said, feeling his Poké Ball wiggle on his belt. Chikorita popped out of it, and then jumped onto Valent's shoulder. "What do you think Lyra?"

"What?" Lyra said, snapping out of a reverie. "Oh, yeah, it sounds nice."

"What are you thinking about?" Falkner asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering what that is," she replied, pointing at something that was rising out of the trees. It seemed to be a giant Meowth head.

"You don't think?" Valent said, turning towards Falkner.

"Only one way to know for sure," he replied. The three of them started running down the path towards the trees, and Falkner said, "This is the way to the Ruins."

As they ran down the path, the felt a violent shaking of the earth. "What was that?" Valent asked. "An earthquake?"

"No, it wasn't big enough," Falkner said. "That felt like dynamite."

"Dynamite?" Lyra asked. "As in a bomb?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling two Poké Balls off of his belt. "Go, Pidgeot and Dodrio."

They appeared, Dodrio running and Pidgeot flying beside the three of them. "Valent, you take Dodrio," Falkner said, grabbing Lyra's wrist and pulling her towardshim. We'll take Pidgeot."

"Got it," Valent said, jumping on Dodrio's back. He dug his heel into its side, spurring it forward. "Let's go."

As Dodrio ran, Valent could see that the balloon was still rising, but that Lyra and Falkner were approaching. Pidgeot uses what seemed to be a Quick Attack, popping the balloon, which dropped to the earth.

"Go," he said, nudging Dodrio again. They started going faster, and soon were approaching the woods."Let us go," Valent heard a feminine voice say.

He approached the place where the balloon was laying on the ground. He saw Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket were sitting, back to back, guarded by Falkner's Pidgeot and Hoothoot. "Hey, twerp, help us out," Meowth said.

"No way," Valent said, hopping off of Dodrio. "Where did Falkner and Lyra go?"

"You mean those two that set these birds to guard us?" James asked. "They went off into the woods after something they saw."

"Thanks," Valent said. "Dodrio, watch these three with Pidgeot and Hoothoot." He ran off into the woods.

"Falkner!" he called, "Lyra! Where are you?" Just then, he saw Lyra's bag lying on the ground. "Oh no," he said, "She doesn't go anywhere without her bag."

He picked it, and said, "Chikorita, do you think you can find her?"

"Chika," Chikorita said, flicking her leaf at the bag.

"Can't you put your differences with Lyra aside for a little while?" Valent asked. "She might be in danger, and you're hers and Falkner's best chance."

"Chika," she said. Looking at Valent's worried face, she gave a noise that resembled a sigh and hopped off of Valent's shoulder.

She sniffed Lyra's bag, and then hopped away, sniffing the air. "Chika," she said, running away, towards the south.

"I knew you could do it," Valent said. He ran after her, carrying Lyra's bag. He followed Chikorita, until he saw her stop. "What's wrong?"

"Chika," Chikorita said. She was looking every direction, confusion etched on her face.

"You can't find her?" Valent asked. Chikorita shook her head. "Good job," Valent said, letting her climb back onto his shoulder. Just then he saw a shoe in one of the bushes.

He hurried forward and pulled the bushes apart. "Lyra," he said shocked. He pulled her out of the bushes. "Lyra, what happened." He started shaking her shoulders, and Chikorita flicker her leaf.

A sweet smelling, pink colored powder fell off, onto Lyra's head. A moment later she was stirring. "Valent?" she asked groggily. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Valent said, sitting her up against a tree.

"Well, I remember Pidgeot flying up and using Quick Attack on the Meowth balloon," Lyra said. "And then I remember Falkner said he saw something. He ran into the woods, but when he didn't come back I went looking for him. After that, I don't really remember."

"Okay," Valent said. "I'm going to go look for Falkner." He tossed a Poké Ball. "I'm leaving Sentret here with you."

"Fine," Lyra said as she leaned against the tree.

Valent stood up and ran further into the woods. He turned, and then stopped in his tracks. There, standing over a pool of water, was a creature on four legs. It was shining blue.

"What is that?" Valent asked in an awed voice.

"Chika," Chikorita said from her perch on Valent's shoulder.

Valent started to pull out his Pokédex, but the creature ran away, and at the same moment a gust of wind from the north blew, rustling the leaves, and showing Valent Falkner, lying face down on the ground.

"Falkner," he said, rushing up to his friend. Lyra came running up behind him. "Valent, did you feel that wind just now?"

"Yeah, I felt it," Valent replied. He didn't tell her that he felt the creature he had seen was the reason for the wind. "I also found Falkner."

"Oh, is he alright?"

"Yeah," Valent replied. "I'm going to set up the tent now, so you watch him."

"Okay," Lyra said. As Valent pulled a tent out of his bag, Chikorita walked over to Falkner and flicked her leaf over his face. The same pink powder that had awakened Lyra started floating down to Falkner's face, and soon he was awake.

"Where did it go?" he asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Where did what go?" Lyra asked.

"The Suicune."


	7. Grow-lithe and nimble

Grow-lithe and nimble

By GreatAngemon

Valent looked up from his supper at Falkner, who was sitting motionless by the fire. "What did you say you saw?"

"A Suicune," Falkner said. "It's a legendary Pokémon, also called the North Wind."

"Why?" Lyra asked, looking up as well.

"Because it is said that where it goes, the north wind follows," Falkner said. "I'm sure it was a Suicune. I'm just sure."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lyra asked, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Because there's only one Suicune," Falkner told her. "And it's asleep in the Burnt Tower of Ecruteak City."

"How do you know it didn't wake up?" Valent asked.

"The Three Beasts won't awake unless a pure soul steps into their room," Falkner said. "Every Gym Leader in the Johto and Kanto regions has tried to awaken them, but they don't move."

"They sound interesting," Lyra said.

"I've heard of them," Valent said. "Raikou, the Lightning Beast, is said to have been born of the lightning bolt that struck the tower.

"Entei, the Fire Beast, is said to be born from the flame that burned the tower to the ground.

"Suicune, the Water Beast, is said to have been born from the rain and wind that put out the fire."

Lyra watched Valent in awe. She had never seen him demonstrate knowledge of rare Pokémon before. "Where did you learn that?" she asked.

"I read it in a comic book somewhere," Valent shrugged. Lyra's awe-struck face dropped.

"Comic or not, it is true," Falkner put in. "Or so the legend goes."

The three of them fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts, until one by one they all curled up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Valent woke up to find that Chikorita had popped out of her Poké Ball and was cuddling into his chest. He moved slightly, and she stirred.

"Chika," she said blearily. Valent patted her head, but she had managed to wake up both Lyra and Falkner.

"What time is it?" Lyra asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Valent checked his Pokégear. "Almost ten," he said. Chikorita, who was still laying on his arm, nuzzled closer to him.

"We should get moving, if we're going to the Ruins of Alph," Falkner said. He put two fingers in his mouth, and gave two high pitched whistles. A moment later, his Pokémon were running and flying to him through the bushes.

He returned them to their Poké Balls, and turned to Valent and Lyra. "Let's pack up, and then we can get going." Valent nodded, and carefully slid Chikorita off of his arm. She stood up, shaking her head groggily, and sat down on a tree stump.

"Chika," she said, watching as Valent, Lyra and Falkner packed up their camp. As soon as Valent turned to her, she smiled and said, "Chika," enthusiastically.

"You ready to go?" he asked, pulling on his backpack. She nodded, and he stuck his arm out for her to climb up.

"Which way are the ruins?" Lyra asked, rolling up her sleeping bag and stuffing it in her bag.

"Just south of here actually," Falkner said. He pointed to a point just beyond a tall tree in the distance. "That tree is the end of the forest, and the ruins are about half a mile south of there."

"Okay," Valent said. As the three of them started walking, Valent heard a rustling from the bushes on the side of the path. "What was that?" he asked, stopping.

"Chika," Chikorita said, jumping off Valent's shoulder and growling at the bush.

"Be careful," Falkner said sharply, pulling Valent's shoulder away. "There are a lot of dangerous Pokémon around here."

"They can't be that dangerous," Valent said. Then a burst of fire shot out of the bushes, knocking Chikorita backwards. "On the other hand," Valent said, hurrying forward and picking up Chikorita, "Let's get out of here!"

The three of them started running down the path, but the bushes kept rustling, and fire kept shooting out at them. "What is it, and why is it chasing us?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know," Falkner panted. "I didn't think there were any Fire-type Pokémon around here!"

They broke through the trees, with one final blast of fire just going over their heads. "We were lucky to get out of there," Lyra gasped, falling to her knees.

"Yeah," Falkner said. He looked at Valent, who was staring into the forest. "What's wrong?"

"That was a pretty weak fire attack," Valent replied. He looked at Chikorita. "It hardly did anything to Chikorita, and she got a full blast. My bet is that the Pokémon that used it is wounded."

"Is that why it was attacking us?" Lyra asked, and Valent nodded.

"You two go to the ruins," Valent said. "Take Chikorita, and I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Falkner asked.

"Yeah," Valent replied. "I want to make sure that the Pokémon is alright." He put Chikorita in Lyra's arms, and then ran back into the forest.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed. She jumped out of Lyra's arms and started following Valent into the forest.

"I'd follow," Lyra said, "But I'm afraid of that Fire-Pokémon."

"She'll be alright," Falkner said. "She's right behind Valent. The ruins are just a little bit away, let's go."

Chikorita looked behind her, where Lyra and Falkner were walking away. She turned back, and saw Valent digging around in the bushes. "Chika," she said happily, running up to him.

"Chikorita?" Valent said, turning. "I wanted you to go with Falkner and Lyra. What are you doing here?" He picked her up, and she nuzzled happily into his chest.

"I guess I'm not mad at you," Valent said. He put her on his shoulder, and then started digging around in the bushes.

A burst of fire from the bushes made Valent jump. "Chikorita, use Vine Whip," he said. "But not to hurt it, just to catch it."

Vines came out of the buds on Chikorita's neck, and they shot into the bushes. There was a loud yelp, and then a Growlithe was dragged out of the bushes.

"A Growlithe?" Valent said. He pulled his Pokédex.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. This Pokémon has an extremely loyal nature. It will remain motionless unless given a command by its trainer."

"What's it doing out here?" Valent asked. He took a tentative step towards the Growlithe, and said in a soothing voice, "Hey, little guy."

The Growlithe growled, and used Flame Thrower. "Whoa! I'm trying to help you!" Valent exclaimed. "Chikorita, hold it down for me, will ya?"

"Chika," she said. She used Vine Whip, effectively pinning Growlithe to the ground.

Valent pulled a Pokémon Potion out of his bag. "Now just hold still," Valent said. He squeezed the bottle, and a white aerosol sprayed on the Growlithe's side.

Valent waited, and then the muscles in Growlithe's body seemed to loosen up. "You feel better?" Valent asked, and the Growlithe barked. "Chikorita, let it go."

Chikorita's vines pulled away from Growlithe, and it stood up. It then jumped on Valent and started licking his face.

"Chika," Chikorita said indignantly. She used Vine Whip to knock Growlithe off of Valent and then jumped up onto him.

"Oh Chikorita," he sighed, standing up. He turned to the Growlithe, and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better." He walked away. "Chikorita, can you help me find Lyra and Falkner?"

"Chika," she said. She jumped out of Valent's arms and started running out of the forest.

They broke out of the trees, and kept running, until they reached a small building. Valent knocked on the door, and Lyra opened it a moment later.

"Valent!" she said, hugging him. She pulled him inside. "What was it that was attacking us?"

"A Growlithe," Valent replied, looking around. There was a large square table in the middle of the room, with Falkner and an old man Valent had never seen before sitting across from each other."Who's this?"

"Valent, this is my good friend, Tobias," Falkner said, standing to make the introduction. "Tobias, this is Valent."

"Good to meet you," Tobias said, standing as well. He shook Valent's hand, continuing, "Falkner told me about the noble thing you did just now."

"Noble…" Valent said.

"Helping that injured Growlithe," Tobias said. "That is exactly the type of Pokémon trainer I'm looking for. One who helps Pokémon with no thought of reward. Do you think you'd be willing to help me?"

"With what?" Valent asked.

"I'm trying to get a full report on the rare Pokémon, Unown," Tobias said. "But the runes around the ruins say that the Unown will only appear for a, 'Selfless Trainer'."

"Um, okay," Valent said. "I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Mr. Pokémon?"

"Oh, he's out back, excavating," Tobias said. He opened the back door, and led them through a maze of old stone buildings. "Mr. Pokémon!" he called.

A man in a brown suit stepped out from behind a statue, holding a shovel and brush. "What is it Tobias?" he asked sharply. "I was in the middle of something."

"Sorry," Tobias said, "But this young man asked to speak with you."

"Very well," Mr. Pokémon said. "What is it?"

"Professor Elm sent me," Valent said. "He said that you'd found something rare."

"Oh, you're Elm's little messenger boy now, are you?" Mr. Pokémon asked, looking Valent up and down. "Well, I suppose I'll give it to you."

He led them back to Tobias's house, and then out the front door. "Where exactly are we going?" Lyra asked, hurrying to walk by Valent.

"To my trailer," Mr. Pokémon said. He opened the front door of a mobile home, and said, "Wait here." He stepped inside, walking back out a moment later, with a bag in his arms. "I want you to deliver this to the professor," he said. "No peeking now."

He handed the bag to Valent. "Thank you sir," Valent said. He and Lyra followed Tobias back to his office.

"What do you say? Are you willing to help me find the Unown?" Tobias asked as they sat down at his table.

"Well, I can't right now," Valent said. "I'm on my way to Azalea Town, but I can some other time."

"Okay," Tobias said. A sharp noise made them all look around, and they saw a crystal plate lying shattered on the floor.

"What the…" Valent said, standing up. But just then a shaking in the ground knocked Valent off his feet.

"Valent!" Lyra cried. Valent jumped to his feet.

"Not them," he said. He ran out the door, and saw Team Rocket standing there.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right," Meowth said, jumping from behind Jessie and James. "Now give us all your Pokémon."

"That's not going to happen," Valent said. He pulled Poké Ball off of his belt, but before he could do anything else, the Growlithe he had met in the forest earlier jumped out of the bushes, landing in front of Valent, his teeth bared, and growling at Team Rocket.

"That looks like a Growlithe," Jessie said. "What would a Growlithe be doing around here?"

"It looks like it wants to help the twerp," Meowth said.

"Grooowl," the Growlithe said. It shot a bullet of fire at Team Rocket.

"What was that?" Valent asked. He pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket.

"Flame Burst, one of Growlithe's most powerful attacks."

"Well, if it wants a fight, I'll give it one," Meowth said. "Fury Swipes!"

"Growlithe," Valent called, hoping the Puppy Pokémon would listen to him, "Use Flame Thrower!"

Growlithe complied, shooting a stream of fire out of its mouth. "Meow-ow-ow-oooowth!" Meowth cried, running around in circles.

"James, don't let it do that to Meowth," Jessie said. She pushed James out in front of Growlithe.

"Uhhh…" James said, looking at the Puppy Pokémon nervously. "Go, Victreebell!"

The giant, yellow bell shaped Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light, and then jumped to James and bit down on his body. "Don't attack me!" James screamed, running around in circles, "Attack the twerps!"

Valent looked confusedly on the scene, and then said, "Growlithe, use Flame Thrower!" Valent called. Growlithe complied buy opening its mouth and shooting a jet of fire at the Victreebell. Victreebell screeched and crunched harder on James.

"Owwwwww!" James screamed. A moment later he fell to the ground, having returned Victreebell to its Poké Ball.

"Last up to bat," Jessie said, pushing James aside. She pulled a Poké Ball off of her belt. A flash of light later, an Arbok was there, staring Growlithe down.

Lyra looked at them, glaring at each other with hatred, and then the Arbok lunged, missing Growlithe by a hairs breadth.

Growlithe leaped forward and bit into Arbok's side. Arbok hissed in pain, thrashing wildly. Growlithe was thrown off and slammed into a tree. "Looks like we're stepping in," Valent said, and he pointed at Arbok. Chikorita jumped forward, baring her teeth at the giant snake.

"Use Tackle," Valent said. Chikorita started running, jumped and slammed her body into Arbok, who fell backwards onto its owner. Jessie recalled the Snake-Pokémon to its Poké Ball. She, James and Meowth all started running away, and a moment later their balloon was rising up from behind Tobias's mobile home.

"They're getting away!"Lyra cried, but Valent had already pulled a new Poké Ball off of his belt. He threw it into the air, and his Pidgey flew up to the balloon.

"Use Quick-Attack!" Valent looked around in confusion, and saw that Falkner was looking up into the sky, having given the command. A moment later he saw why.

Pidgey flew through the air, but just as it reached the balloon, Falkner's Pidgeot had flown through and popped both sides. The balloon started spiraling, and flew off into the sky, Team Rocket screaming, "We're blasting off again!"

"Thanks Falkner," Valent said. Then he saw Growlithe walking slowly towards him. "And thank you, Growlithe. We would've been in trouble without you."

Chikorita walked up and started nuzzling Valent's leg. He picked her up, and said, "So, Growlithe…" he stopped, looking down at Chikorita, and continued, "Do you want to come with us?"

Growlithe walked up to Valent, jumped on him, effectively knocking him over, and started licking his face. "I'll take that as a yes," Valent laughed. He pulled a Poké Ball off of his belt, tapped it on Growlithe's back.

Growlithe was enveloped in red light and was pulled into the Poké Ball, and then the ball made a dinging noise. "Alright, I caught a Growlithe," Valent said happily, jumping up and down.

"Good for you," Lyra said. She looked around. "Is everything alright, Tobias?"

"It seems like it," Tobias replied.

"Do you want us to stay and help you clean everything up?" Valent asked.

"No, it's alright," Tobias responded. "We have enough people to take care of it."

"Well, we should get going then," Valent said, turning to Lyra. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Lyra said. she turned to Falkner. "It was an honor meeting you, Leader Falkner."

"And a pleasure meeting you," Falkner said in kind. He shook her hand, and then Valent's. "I hope you two visit Violet City again."

Valent and Lyra started walking away, waving at Falkner and Tobias over their shoulders.


End file.
